Jesse's Pain
by Falconwolf3
Summary: What happens when a picture from Jesse's past comes to light? How will everyone react to his secret? One Shot! Was posted before as Jesse's Past but I hated it, so I rewrote it. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X**

**This was an idea from FelineFeral, thank you !**

**Title: Jesse's Pain**

Jesse sat on the edge of his bed reading a Spanish translation book. He looks up at the sound of knocking, "Entre!...I mean come in!"

Brennan opened the door and came in, "What was that?"

"Sorry I'm trying to learn Spanish."

"Why?"

"Cause I am going on vacation next week to Madrid."

"Why did you get a vacation?"

"I told Lexa there was a new computer device there that I needed. I just get something she's never heard of and spend the rest of the time on the beach."

"Lucky you. Anyway I came to tell you that Lexawants us both in the kitchen."

"Cool, I'm hungry anyway."

* * *

"About time you guys got in here." said Lexa as she close the book she was looking at.

"Hey, we're here," said Brennan, "What's up?"

Lexa held up the photo album, Jesse's eyes went wide, "Where in the world did you find that?" he asked trying to remain calm. _'Did she see the photo? Dear God, please tell she didn't'_

"Found it in some of Emma's stuff, why?"

"Give me that!" he said taken it from her.

"What'd wrong with you!" asked Brennan, shocked at how his friend had just acted. It was so unlike Jesse.

"Nothing, I just don't like her snooping in Em's stuff."

"I wasn't snooping! I am in her old room remember? You guys haven't moved all her stuff out yet. I wanted to ask you to move her stuff out today. Divide it amongst yourselves or something."

"Whatever," said Jesse as he passed Lexa and headed for the dinner on the stove.

"You seriously shouldn't eat that." said Lexa.

"Why not?"

"Cause Shal cooked it."

"Ah man! Somebody give me the number for Pizza Hut."

"I'll call." said Brennan, "And go pick it up."

"Hey guys!" said Shal as she entered the kitchen

"Hola Shalimar" said Jesse, "I mean Hello Shalimar."

"Spain right?"

"Yea."

"Wait how did you know about Spain?" asked Lexa, as she looked from Jesse to Shal.

"He told me last night," said Shal. "Hey is that Emma's photo album?"

"Yeah and Jesse is being a butt about it," said Lexa.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys! You sound like your 4!" said Shal, "Let me see the book Jesse."

"No."

"Come on Jess. Em never let me see it, I need to see it. I miss her."

"I know you do. Let me take something out first."

"What?"

"None of your business."

Shal reached for the photo album and snatched it from Jesse, and took off running with it. "Shal!"

Lexa, Shal and Brennan spent the next 5 minutes passing it from one to the other to keep it from Jesse. It all ended when Brennan failed to catch it and it fell in the floor.

To Jesse' horror it fell open on the very page where the photo he wanted to hide forever was right on top, for all his friends to see, _'My life will never be the same..'_

Lexa picked up the album and glanced at the pictures. "Jesse, who's the kid in the photo with you?"

"Blake."

Lexa took the photo out and showed it to Shal and Brennan. Jesse took a deep breathe and awaited the barrage of questions to come.

"Who is he?" asked Shal, "You never talk about him."

"That's cause it hurts to."

"Who is he, he's a cute kid?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah, he is. If you must know, he's my son."

"Your what?" asked Shal. "You have a kid!"

"Yeah I did."

"Did?" asked Brennan.

"He died when he was 4 years old."

"How did he die?" asked Lexa.

"He was killed by a drunk driver."

"Oh, Jesse I'm so sorry," said Shal with a tear in her eye. She never knew about Blake, but now she understood more about the pain that he had been through.

"Man, I am really sorry," said Brennan.

"Jesse, I don't know what to say, sorry seems lame, but I am sorry you lost your little boy," said Lexa.

"Jesse," said Shal. "The necklace you were wearing when we met, he's wearing it in this picture."

"Yeah, it was his."

"I haven't seen it in months, why don't you wear it anymore?"

"Cause I burned it with Emma. So.."

"So what?" asked Lexa.

"Shut up!" yelled Jesse. The pain on his face and in his eyes spoke volumes. "Just shut up!"

"I'm sorry.."

"No it hurts!" he yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"I..."

"Alright, if you must know, I was hoping Emma could give it back to him!"

"You mean in heaven?" asked Shal, as she hugged Jesse's shoulders.

"Yeah, does it sound silly?"

"No, it doesn't Jesse."

"Jesse, man I'm sorry," said Brennan.

"Jesse, why was this photo in Emma's album?" asked Shal, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Cause like you, she felt my pain. She knew everything, and I gave her the photo as a sign that I trusted her."

"And you never told me."

"Didn't want anybody to know."

"Why?"

"Cause it hurt to much to remember him."

"Can I have the photo?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I want to know what he looks like, so one day you can introduce us in heaven."

"Yeah, me too man," said Brennan.

"Goes double for me," said Lexa.

"Thanks guys. Can we not talk about this anymore. I'm starving," he joked to lessen the mood around Sanctuary.

"Ok, I'll fix everyone..." said Shal, "Oh never mind you guys hate my food as much as I do. Have any of you called for a pizza yet?"

"Yeah, I'll go pick it up."

"Good."

"Yeah, I'm starving." said Lexa.

"Yeah me too." said Jess with a smile.

**Alright below you will get what the idea was. **

**All my other stories are finished, so expect new ones soon.**

**Fandom: Mutant X Idea: Reveal some sort of secret about Jesse to the group that nobody would ever expect. **

**Use the lines: "You seriously shouldn't eat that." **

**and "Where in the world did you get that?"**

**Bonus: If you can get Jesse to speak another language at least twice. **

**Words: No limit**


End file.
